


Cheap Postcards From Trinidad

by RosalieBlack



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Smut, lost postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieBlack/pseuds/RosalieBlack
Summary: “I had noticed that you went to the toilet quite often tonight. Do you have UTI?” Gilbert blurts out not taking his eyes off the road and Anne is thankful for that because she’s beetroot red, from head to toe. Of course he would notice. That would be the peak of her being full of grace and class modern woman.Or when two ex lovers meet for the very first time in a while, and there's misunderstanding in a history of their relationship, there is the only one way to check if the flame's still burning.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	Cheap Postcards From Trinidad

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is one of those things that help me calm down and clear my head when necessary, so here I am. In other words: if you read notes under ch. 10 of Bending The Truth, you know I'm a filthy liar. 
> 
> Warning: This fic contains some heavy language and consensual sexual activity.

There is no person in the whole world who hates their life more than Anne hates hers right now. It’s late evening, and Diana’s car is rolling through grey streets of Toronto with the redheaded woman trapped inside. For a couple of minutes she’s seriously contemplating on jumping out of the vehicle, straight under wheels of the white truck that has been following them for a while now. She hates it here. She wishes to be swallowed by the ground.

“Can’t you just stop on the nearest parking lot, so I could get out and buy myself a ticket to Alaska?” Anne asks without a sign of joking in her voice, nervously tapping her left foot on the vehicle mat, and gaining Diana’s annoyed gaze.

“Stop whining, Anne.” The dark haired woman scolds her bosom friend, not bothering to hide her amusement. “You’re a grown ass woman, you can handle being with your ex-boyfriend in the same room for two hours.”

It’s all alright in theory, except she can’t handle it. She managed to live and study in the same, almost 3-millions of population city, without meeting him even once in the past two years. Even Diana who often shares her lecture plan with him (since to make Anne’s life even more miserable her best friend has to study medicine at the same university as her ex) knows that two words, actually three – _Gilbert John Blythe_ – are taboo forever. And the redhead won’t admit that all she knows about his life is from occasionally, _just occasionally_ , scrolling through his Facebook and Instagram accounts. Also she won’t ever say out loud that she does it at least once a week, and when she would see a new photo of him grinning brightly, like he did after running a marathon last year, she would smile sadly, and then cry for over an hour. So, yeah, she doubts she could be with him in the very same room for a first time in five years.

But universe rarely works the way she wishes, and obviously Charlie Fucking Sloane has to throw his engagement party and invite them both. This is the time she actually regrets living in Toronto. Now they are just a few miles from the restaurant where the party is being held, and Anne still didn’t come up with her escape plan. She clutches tightly her purse promising to herself that whatever happens tonight she won’t cry, make a scene or get drunk.

Then Diana stops her car on parking lot of a cheap Chinese restaurant, and the redhead is tied to the passenger seat for a painfully long moment. She can spot him nearby the entrance talking and laughing joyfully with other guests. She can’t fucking do it.

“C’mon, Anne. Get out of the car before my ass will freeze in that dress” her bosom friend complains shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other in biting cold air.

The redhead takes a deep breath. She is a modern woman, she looks stunning, she’s above it all. She has her dignity. She can ignore him like she did in the elementary school. Maybe he won’t even notice her there. So there she goes with shaking legs and shallow breath as if she was Marie Antoinette only minutes before her execution.

She’s so deep inside her head that she doesn’t notice someone taking her coat from her as she doesn’t feel Diana’s hand pulling her towards a long table. The woman lets out a sigh full of relief when she notices the tag with her name placed far away from where Gilbert is sitting. At least Charlie had decency to separate them, a bunch of people between the exes is enough to bear the evening. The redhead feels his eyes on herself almost immediately, the feeling too familiar to mistake it with anything else. Intensity of his gaze sends shivers down her spine that Anne elects to ignore. As Diana mentioned she is a grown woman, she can handle the situation with grace and class.

Finally, after exhaustingly long minutes Gilbert’s attention shifts to the freshly engaged couple and Anne can look up at them as well. She can’t help but feels proud of herself since it was her who played the Cupid and had set Charlie with Stella on a blind date. The redhead just hopes their relationship won’t crumble as her own did. She’s genuinely happy for her friends and even the fact that three quarters of guests are med students doesn’t bother her. She can contentedly listen to their talks about things she doesn’t understand till the end of the night.

The first hour when they’re all busy eating and talking is nice. Every time she senses Gilbert’s gaze on her she’s shifting in her seat so that he faces her back from his position at the other end the table. But when the bar starts serving drinks, and almost everyone stands up to grab a glass for themselves, she feels like a prey in a plain sight. So when she notices Gilbert slowly rising from his place, the redhead starts up from her seat rapidly and nearly runs to the ladies’ toilet. She’s tucked safely in the stall, and decides to stay there until the rest of group will come back to their seats. She returns to her place as soon as she sees Winnie and Prissy nearby her plate. Fortunately her ex is busy this time, talking with Stella and Charlie.

“Say, Anne, don’t you mind that Gil’s here?” Winifred asks bluntly before Anne has a chance to properly sit down, causing the redhead to miss the aim and almost land butt on the floor. The younger woman quickly fixes herself and makes sure that no one, and especially certain someone didn’t see anything.

“No, I don’t!” she replies too quickly to make Winnie believe her, but the blonde doesn’t dig deeper into the topic and comes back to conversation with her girlfriend.

Anne repeats her escape scheme a few more times in a half of an hour, rushing to the toilet every single time Gilbert tries to carefully play satellite around her. So again she sits in the stall, scrolling through Twitter when her phone makes a little pop sound and her eyes go wide.

**[Di]: roody had a fight, i took rubes to my place, but couldn’t find you, winnie says she’ll drop you**

**[Di]: message me when home. xoxo**

**[Winnie]: I lost my car keys and went with Charlie and Stella. Sorry!**

Fuck. Anne can swear she saw Winnie fidgeting with her keys some time ago, it’s impossible she would lose it so all of sudden. She doesn’t have time to think about misery of her situation because one of the waitresses tells her that they’re closing soon. She knows Winnifred good enough to know who she should expect waiting for her outside. And she doesn’t like it. At all.

“Hi” Gilbert greets her with a soft smile. The redhead notices he holds her coat, but somehow she can’t find herself irritated with his forwardness. He seems to be as much at loss of words as she is, so they keep staring at each other for a while. “Uhm, I—Winnie said you need a ride back home.”

Anne looks around herself helplessly. They are the only guests left and it’s almost midnight. She will have to pay an enormous fare for a taxi, and she has no bloody idea where she is as using her phone with ten percent of battery is too risky. The redhead takes her coat from Gilbert’s hands adamant on keeping as much distance between them as possible. Then she follows him to his car with a defeated sigh on her lips. And for someone who usually talks so much she’s incredibly quiet.

“Do you want me to stop at the Drug Mart?” he asks all of sudden when they’re both seated in his car.

“What?” She furrows her brows in confusion, wondering if her mind plays tricks on her.

“I had noticed that you went to the toilet quite often tonight. Do you have UTI?” Gilbert blurts out not taking his eyes off the road and Anne is thankful for that because she’s beetroot red, from head to toe. Of course he would notice. That would be the peak of her being full of grace and class modern woman.

“Everything’s fine” is all she says, unable to find proper words at the moment.

During whole long ride in his car the only sound that accompanies them is quiet melody of radio songs. Anne internally curses Charlie for choosing the restaurant as far away from her home as possible. And then she curses Diana and Winnie, when she almost melts down seeing stethoscope-shaped fob that she gave him during their last year of high school. But before tears have a chance to pool in her eyes Gilbert announces that they arrived at the destination she previously mentioned to him.

“Do you—Would you like to come in for tea? Or something?” Words slip out of her mouth quicker than she expects them to. It’s an absurd that she offers him tea at midnight, but her brain doesn’t cooperate with her heart at the moment, and her heart for sure doesn’t want to let him go so soon.

“Yeah, I’d love to” he says with a familiar glimpse in his eyes. With that shy, soft smile he looks like he’s eighteen again, and she feels like she’s sixteen and falling for him so hard. _You’re getting yourself into deep shit, Anne,_ she thinks. But she couldn’t call herself Anne Shirley-Cuthbert if she didn’t dive head first into the worst. So with fake friendly smile she invites him to her flat, placed on the third floor of an old, red block building.

“Fancy” He notices a vintage interior of cozy and open flat. “Did your long lost rich aunt find you finally?”

It’s an inside joke between them dated from early days of high school when they actually had a chance to get to know each other. But this time she doesn’t laugh too focused on being a good hostess. _Ask about the flavour_ , she reprimands herself, but knows that Gilbert drinks Earl Gray without sugar, lukewarm in the winter and cold in the summer. He hates changes so much. “It’s actually Cole’s rich aunt that gifted him this flat. And since he’s in art school in Paris I’m renting it from him.”

Neither of them speaks for a while when they sip their tea in a complete silence. The redhead settles her attention on the soothing sound of heavy raindrops drumming on the windows of her apartment. She’s unaware that when she closes her eyes Gilbert takes in the sight of an emerald silk dress enveloping her curves, and he’s as much on the verge of meltdown as she is.

“I’m tired” she says finally, slowly opening her eyes. They’re sitting on the couch as far away from each other as possible. “I’m tired of tiptoeing around the topic and not getting answers. We were that high school power couple one day and the next you were out of the town. What happened to us, Gilbert?”

“Took you long enough to ask, Anne” he snorts humourlessly. “I’ve waited five years to get a response from you.”

“Oh, that’s so low of you to say that. Are you kidding me?” she raises her voice, feeling her blood slowly rising its speed inside veins. She gets angry almost instantly at his passive aggressive attitude, because it’s so not Gilbert-like. “It’s you who had left without a word, and if it wasn’t for Mrs. Stacy who told us that you decided to take your finals online, because you were in _fucking_ Trinidad, we would have thought that you were killed!”

She doesn’t bother with holding back her tears, because still fresh wounds hurt her more than she imagined. That was the main reason she has been preventing herself from confrontation with him – it just hurts too much. Gilbert seems to be equally upset, because she notices how his ever so beautiful hazel eyes shine with unshed tears. But it has started already, some things need to be said out loud.

“You would have known what was happening to me if you actually listened to the multiple voice messages I had left you, Anne. And you forgot that in between us being a power couple and my gap year in Trinidad my dad died and I was a mess” he says too calmly for her liking as pain emanates from his voice, making her feel like the worst of persons for belittling his father like that. She doesn’t want them to part as enemies. “But, of course, your pride had to take better of you and you ignored my messages. Not to mention that when I came back you just blocked me on every single social media like we were thirteen. World class behavior, Anne.”

Hearing that from his lips causes a loud whine to slip out from her lips. The truth wrapped in harsh words mixed with Gilbert’s tears hits her like a train. He wasn’t the only one to blame, because she acted equally stupidly, and needed whole five years to realize the reason behind her stubbornness. She shakes her head well aware that she’s a crying disaster right now. All this time she was giving him clear message not to approach her, putting every effort not to meet him even by accident, but he was always there, in her mind, in the unheard voice mails and deleted SMSs. And truly what would it change if she had read or listened to his explanation when the final effect was the same – he abandoned her.

“Didn’t you think for a minute that perhaps I hadn’t fancied the idea of hearing from across the ocean that I’m not enough—” she sighed silently.

“What? Anne, how could you— How could I say that you’re not enough when, in fact, you were everything. Are everything” he whispers. “You’re everything to me, Anne. Didn’t you read my letter?”

She’s so confused that she swears she can faint in any moment now. What letter? What the hell is he talking about? And she barely registers his words in present tense feeling so overwhelmed at the moment. What was she doing for the past five years?

“I wrote you a letter, Anne, and packed it into that fancy colorful envelope with Trinidadian postcard, because I knew that your curiosity will take better of you and you’ll read it. But I guess it’s truth what they say about the cheap Trinidadian postcards – they never reach their destination.” Gilbert laughs humourlessly, wiping his tears with the hem of steel blue shirt. “I literally wrote you a love letter, and you’ve never received one. A year, that was all I asked you for. Just one year.”

“You wrote me a love letter on a postcard? God, you’re so stupid, Gilbert.” She’s not sure what she feels. Relief because she wasn’t rejected? Anger because it took them so long to talk? What she knows is that she misses him everyday. “Here we are, five years later. Is it too late?”

 _There is no one for me, but you_ , they both want to say, and eventually neither of them says anything as Gilbert shrugs his shoulders.

He puts down an empty mug as it’s almost 2 am, when he feels Anne’s dainty hand on his wrist stopping him from moving further. And all of sudden, in a span of seconds, she’s straddling his lap kissing him like her life depends on it. He’s not less eager than his redhaired dream as he pushes her dress up over her hips and grips her thighs pressing her even closer. They’re sitting still for some time, just kissing fervently, hungrily nibbling on each other’s lips. Into their little undecided touches they put five years of longing, sorrow and hope they unintentionally held deep in their hearts. There it is – almost a miracle needed to get them talk to each other, old flame still burns for them only to grow wilder with every single brush of skin against skin.

Gilbert presses Anne closer and her hips shift automatically towards the bulge inside his pants, grinding into him as silent moan escapes her lips. As soon as it happens his shirt and her dress fly over the couch and onto the floor. She’s working on the zipper of his pants with trembling hands when he softly lifts her head to ask unsaid question.

“On the pill and clean” she says shortly, instantly focusing back on kissing him. What she hopes to say with that, is that she trusts him despite everything what happened five years ago. Gilbert seems to understand her message clearly enough.

“Clean, too” he whispers, kissing her earlobe in a motion that drives her mad with lust. With his little help she pushes down his pants and boxers and deprives herself of same emerald green lingerie as her dress.

She lowers herself, a loud gasp leaves her lips at the sensation of him inside of her. Gilbert flexes his hands on her hips, letting her control the pace, taking in a gorgeous sight of his beloved woman riding him up and down. His hands can’t be still even for a minute, because soon they wander all over her body, squeezing her thighs, ass and waist, going up, and up, and up until he reaches hairband that keeps her fiery locks in a pony tail and he tugs on it, causing cascades of red waterfall to fall onto her back and shoulders. He sucks on her neck while a shuddering moan slips out of her lips, then he descends to her perfect breasts kneading them and peppering with kisses.

She laughs breathlessly when he shifts them so that Anne’s underneath him, Gilbert pushes away cushions from the couch and they land nearby their discarded clothes. The redhead spreads her legs wider to accommodate him better, and it’s truly fascinating how his muscle memory works since he still remembers the angle she likes best. She cries out while he re-enters her in one stroke, showering her shoulders and breasts with little kisses.

“I miss you every fucking day, Anne-girl” he pants, placing pecks all over her face.

Anne’s mind, on the other hand, is a complete mush, so she can’t come up with a coherent answer. Instead of that she just nods, urging him to go faster and harder and Gilbert complies, instantly feeling tight knot in his lower abdomen. Delicious friction of their bodies sends shivers down his spine, and he still can’t believe that he’s here with that wonderful woman. Her louder with every movement moans and whines only drive him closer to the edge.

“Gil—” He feels Anne’s tensing in his arms, then trembling and crying out his name, raking her nails down his back. It’s enough to send him over the edge as he senses her clenching around him, keeping her ankles locked behind his back so that he can’t pull out. She moves her legs, pushes him further, and with a few deep thrusts he spills himself inside of her with a loud groan that to a trained ear could sound like _Anne_.

Still in the aftershocks they’re panting as the redhead reaches for a woolen blanket to cover them. She rests her head on his chest, listening to the rapid thump of his heart inside the chest.

“Anne, what’s going on?” Gilbert asks alarmed, as soon as he feels hot tears on his skin and notices shivering of her shoulders. “Did I—”

“I won’t bear it if you’ll leave like that again” she sniffles silently, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He holds back a choking sob that never leaves his throat. Being twenty years old he couldn’t have seen the damage he had done with his sudden departure from Avonlea. But now it hits him, and he sees that he’s no longer alone in the world. He never really was.

Silent tears stream down his face as he realizes what lies in front of him. He almost lost the love of his life, ready to give up on her without a fight. He spent past five years angry with her for ignoring his messages, not paying a single thought to her insecurities.

“I’m not going anywhere, as long as you still want me in your life” he says, knowing very well that final decision is hers to make. She nods, slowly closing her eyes.

“What now?” she whispers only seconds from drifting to sleep.

“I thought I could ask you out” Gilbert replies, placing a kiss onto the crown of her head. “And then we’ll figure out the rest.”

None of them thinks any longer about the nearest or further future, they’re content with being together right now. And in the morning when Gilbert would wake up he would see short messages from his best wing-woman.

**[Win-win]: If you don’t fix things between Anne and you tonight, and she won’t fuck the misery out of you, don’t bother coming back home.**

**[Win-win]: Don’t mess up again!**


End file.
